Things Change
by mishkaeci
Summary: Sasuke's changing for the better! He's beginning to have feelings for Sakura!... Things Change for the bothe of them! SasuSku! Please submit review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke and Sakura as well but I do own this fic! ^_^ I hope you'll like it! Enjoy reading my fic!

I really like Sasuke and Sakura together in a fic! I really love them both! ^_^ Haha! I'm a dye-hard fan of SasuSaku! Please read and submit review as well!

I'll start now before you get bored!

Note: Text in italics is the Sakura and Sasuke's inner thoughts.

Chapter 1: Thoughts of Her 

Sasuke focused his eyes to the endless horizon of stars. He decided to rest there in his favorite spot. It is the place where he, Naruto and Sakura goes to have a rest after training. They would talk endless hours there about their training.

'_Aah..Peace at last! It's been a long time since I have been here. So many memories..'_

He wanted to think first over some things that lately been playing in his mind before he finally go to Konoha Village. The only thing that's bothering him lately was Sakura. Sakura has been his comrade and teammate. She was always there for him though he always rejects her and shouts to her that she's nothing but an annoying girl.

            Sasuke never wanted to give-in to people. Since his clan died because of Itachi, he learned to live alone. No one can ever please him. No one can ever touch him and stop him from whatever he wants to do. He never learned to show emotions to anyone. He just thought that it could be a hindrance to all his plans. He joined the team 7, the group of Naruto and Sakura for only one reason. He took up the Chuunin Exam also for one reason. And that is because he wants power. He wanted to be strong enough to defeat his brother. To get revenge and for Itachi to die. He never cared for anyone..until now. When Naruto and Sakura became his comrades and Kakashi became his sensei..everything changed. He slowly becomes a softhearted person though he really tries hard enough to hide it from them. He cared for them as a friend and as his teammates. But lately he felt different about Sakura..

_'I wonder how is she now..I missed her..'_

----FLASHBACK----

"Sasuke-kun, will you accompany me go home?" Sakura said as she slowly approached Sasuke.

"I have some business to attend to. You're old enough. You can make it on your own." Sasuke shot back at her.

"Sasuke-kun, I know you more than anyone else. I just want you to know; I understand why are you being a cold-hearted person. I'm here, just incase." With that Sakura smiled and walked away.

_'*Sigh* what could she possibly understand? She don't know anything.' _Sasuke thought.

While training…

"Oi Sasuke! Why are you always like that to us? You've always been in the shadows of your hatred and revenge! You a cold-hearted bastard! You don't care about us! You only cared about yourself!" Naruto said to him angrily.

            Sasuke was about to defend himself but Sakura immediately cut in but in a calm voice.

"Naruto-kun, you would never understand him unless you look carefully into his eyes. Sasuke-kun isn't like what you've said a while ago. If he doesn't care about us, then tell me why is he always helping us get out from a dangerous situation?"

----END OF FLASHBACK----

_' Even though I'm like this, she always there for me.. How can I ever repay her back?' _

Okay, this is where it ends.. Hope you liked it!

Next chapter coming up!

**Chapter 2: "Thank you Sakura"**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Ja ne!

Signing off..

**~kaeci~**


	2. Thank You Sakura

Disclaimer: Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope you'll never get bored with my fic..unless you're a dye-hard fan of SasuSaku then you're gonna love my fic!m ^_^

Please after you read my fic, please do submit review. I would really be glad if you do.

I'll start before you get bored.

Enjoy!

Note: Text in italics is the person's inner thoughts.

**Chapter 2: Thank You Sakura**

Sasuke fidgeted a little then stood up. As the cold wind touched his temples he thought.

_'Though I'm like this to her, she always accepts me no matter what..I don't know what I've done to deserve such great gift. But what should I do? I don't know how to thank her for that. I don't even know how to express such feelings towards a person. How could she like me?'_

He started to walk to Konoha Village. Kicking off some stones as his thoughts continued.

_'Back then I always thought she's nothing. An annoying girl to waste my time. But as days passes she didn't gave up on me. Always believed in me..loved me not because of what I can do for her but because of what I really am. She have this unconditional understanding towards me.'_

He gazed up again to the sky. It was so dark but stars made its appearance by its striking light, lighting up the whole velvety night sky. 

_'She's like my star. Always shining on me. Those green big-round eyes, smooth pinked-hair and her sweet smile made me fall for her. She changed me into a better person. She doesn't know but whenever she watches me as I fight, she gives me a strong determination to win. It's been one year since the Chuunin Exam was over. Since then, I never saw her again just because I left to face Itachi. When I left, I know she was hurt but then again..she understood me..'_

-----FLASHBACK----

In the street of Konoha Village, it was ten o' clock in the night. Sasuke will leave to fight his brother, Itachi. He was walking down the street. Suddenly, a pink-haired shinobi made her appearance by the lamppost. Her face was beaming in the moonlight. She looked so vulnerable. She said..

"I know you're leaving and I'm not here to stop you. I just wanted to see you go..to make sure you're fine.."

"Hn..yes, I will leave to face Itachi, Sakura." He answered her back.

"How long will you be gone Sasu-" as she fought back the tears.

"One year.." Sasuke avoided Sakura's face.

"Will you be back then?" tears continuously dropping from her eyes.

"I don't know Sakura..but-" His words was stopped because Sakura hugged him from the back.

"Sasuke-kun, I understand. I just wanted to say this again and I hope it wouldn't be the last time.. Aishiteru Sasuke..and I'll wait for you.."

With that he pulled her hands off him and faced her.

"Goodbye Sakura.." then he kissed her on the forehead then walked away.

----END OF FLASHBACK----

What? Isn't it sweet?..gosh! Is sasuke is changing for the better?

I hope so! I love Sasuke!!! ^_^

What could his feelings for Sakura be?

Hmmm..check out the next chapter if you want to know!

**Chapter 3: He's back!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

This is ~kaeci~ signing off.

Arigatou Gozaimasu for reading my fic!

ja ne!


	3. He's Back!

Disclaimer: Okay, this is the **chapter 3: He's back! **^_^ Well, what can I say about this one? Hmm, this chapter will focus more on Sasuke's mixed emotions towards Sakura. 

I wrote this fic especially for the people who love Sasuke as well as Sakura too.

I'm inspired that's why! Haha! ^_^

Enjoy reading!

Please submit review!

Note: Text in italics is the person's inner thoughts.

**Chapter 3: He's Back!**

'I've hurt her once again.. How can she ever forgive me again? I wonder if she's still waiting for me.. *sigh* maybe not..' 

As he continues to walk facing down, kicking off some stones, he stared at the stones as it rolled down and then it stopped….

Cold winds again blew and this time it's different…

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice suddenly asked him.

Slowly he raised his head up and then he saw the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Sakura?" he asked nervously.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun!" She said as she approached him.

Sasuke couldn't say anything. He couldn't say what he wanted to say. All the words were stucked up in his mouth. His heartbeat is fast and he's feeling very nervous. 

One year is a long time. A lot of things have changed. Since Sasuke left Konoha, Sakura changed for the better. She is no longer the 'weak Sakura'. She focused on her training more so she could get him off her mind. Now, she's more than a shinobi. She's strong enough now to face anyone. Her body now is build up and her muscles were now firm compared before.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun anything wrong? As if you've seen a ghost?" Sakura smiled at him.

'That smile..i missed that. She's beautiful now than ever. Even so, she changed a lot.. I can sense her chakra now unlike before. She is no longer the old Sakura who easily be insulted by someone then she would easily give up..I like her better now..'

Sakura slowly approached him then nudged him.

"Sasuke-kun! What's happening to you huh? What's wrong? Is there a dirt on my face? Are you sick?"

'She's so beautiful! How can I never notice her before? Wait! What is happening tome? It's not like me! But that's the truth.. Sakura..I..'

He thought again as he stared on Sakura's face.

'What is happening to him? He's been acting so weird!.. But he's handsome now more tha ever... I missed him so much but... I know I'm nothing to him like before. I've accepted that fact since he left Konoha... I'm contented now even if we're just friends… I will just be here to look after him…  Just to be there and support himis enough for me…'

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura shouted at him.

"What?!" Sasuke glared to her.

"What's happening to you? You're not even talking!" Sakura exclaimed to him.

"Hn… I was just-" his voice trailed off… Suddenly he moved closer to Sakura then hugged her very tight.

Ok! That's all folks! How was it?

Hope you liked it!

Gosh! I wish I was Sakura so Sasuke would hug me too! Haha! ^_^

Next chapter coming up!

Last chapter-Chapter 4: **"Finally"**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

****Arigatou Gozaimasu!

This is ~kaeci~ signing off.

ja ne!


	4. Finally

Disclaimer: This will be the last chapter of my fic! I hope you'll like my ending! Well, this is where will Sasuke finally confess his feelings for Sakura! Enjoy Reading my fic!

So what? Are you excited to know on how will Sasuke confess to Sakura?

I wish I'm Sakura! Waaah!! I love Sasuke so much!

Am I being pathetic? Or am I being paranoid? Whatever! Haha! ^_^

Okay! Let's start! Enjoy!

Please do submit review! Please!!!!!

Note: Text in italics is the inner person's thoughts.

Chapter 4: "Finally" 

" I was just-" his voice trailed off… Suddenly he moved closer to Sakura then huggef her very tight.

"—I was just surprised to see you and so… happy Sakura…"

Sakura was shocked at this and her heartbeat's is beating fast. She never thought anything like this would actually happen. The feeling inside her is too overwhelming that she couldn't explain. She was so happy that Sasuke is back and the same time her feelings for her is starting to fade away but then he decided this will be the last. Then she returned the hug by wrapping her arms around Sasuke.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun! I'm happy you're back for good… also that you're fine!" Then they pulled away. Sasuke just stared at her intently.

"Umm… Sakura… I need to tell you something…"

"What is it Sasuke-kun" Sakura asked him nervously.

'Okay here it goes… He's going to tell me to avoid him again…' 

"—Sasuke-kun… Don't worry; I know I should stop annoying you… I know-"

"Sshh… I'm not asking that from you Sakura. I know I've said so many wrong things to you and I've always rejected you even from the start. But instead that you should hate me, you were always there to understand me. Even though I've hurt you so many times, you never did leave my side. For that I want you to know that I appreciate everything that you've done for me. So I just want to thank you for all of that Sakura…"

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe it was Sasuke talking to her. Making her feel so happy. She thought he didn't mind all she had done for him but she was wrong. She looked up into his eyes then said.

"It's nothing Sasuke-kun. What friends are for right?"

He put a strand of her hair away from her eyes and said.

"Sakura, there's something you should know… Something I want to tell you…"

"Hmmm?" She asked.

"It's been one year and a lot of things changed. I've got my revenge over Itachi and it was all over now. You were right when you told me that revenge could never bring me happiness. But now I wanted to start all over again here in the Konoha Village… here… with you…"

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about some things lately… especially about you… After all that had been happened… I realized that I can no longer bear to live alone again… because I don't want to lose you… Aishiteru Sakura… my hime-chan…"

Sakura's been crying her heart out now. She couldn't believe what was happening to them… especially to Sasuke. It was all like a dream. She'd waited for this for so how many times… then when she will finally start to give him up and be contented enough for them to be just friends… Sasuke confessed to her in the last minute.

'Thank God, I decided not to give him up too soon…is this real?' 

"…I don't know what to say… you've changed…"

"…Yes… all because of you…"

"Is this for real Sasuke? You're not playing games on me right?" Sakura's been crying again. She wanted to know if it's true… wanting to know if she's not dreaming.

Sasuke put a lot of guts to say this to her. He couldn't blame Sakura for not believing in him that easily.

'No… I will not give up… I'll make her believe it's true… I will not let her go again…' 

Moments later, he wiped her tears away form her face then moved closer to her. He just brushed his lips against hers. With that Sakura was shocked but instead of pulling away she kissed him back… Long moment they shared the sweet bliss. The Sasuke pulled away and said.

"This is for real Sakura… Aishiteru… will you accept me again in your life?"

"Yes. Sasuke-kun… Aishiteru…" With that they shared a passionate kiss again…

'Welcome home Sasuke… Arigatou Kami-Sama for bringing him back to me once again…'

_"Sakura, if you only knew how happy I am now because of you… You make me complete… You're such a wonderful girl… Aishiteru… my hime-chan…'_

----END----

~kaeci~

April 30, 2004

Ok, this is the end. Hope you liked my fic! ^_^

Huhu! Sakura's blessed for having Sasuke!!! 

Please review my fic as well submit review ok? ^_^

Arigatou Gozaimasu for the time you've poured to read my fic!

Maybe, next month, I'll make a fic about Sakura alone! ^_^

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

This is ~kaeci~ signing off…

ja ne!


End file.
